<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not According to Plan by randomassuser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543193">Not According to Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomassuser/pseuds/randomassuser'>randomassuser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, I wrote too much, Light Angst, One Shot, This was supposed to be a drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomassuser/pseuds/randomassuser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to get through life, but then you encountered a skeleton who wouldn't fight back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not According to Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d always thought you were a decent person. Unlike a lot of other people in this world. But sometimes things didn’t go your way, unfortunately. Really, today you had just wanted to walk over to your friend’s place. </p><p>“You just gonna sit here and take this? And I thought that monsters were supposed to be murderous killers.” Your attention was grabbed by a few distant voices in an alley. Killers?</p><p>Monsters had emerged from the Underground three months prior to now. You didn’t think much of it, just a couple hundred more citizens to work with and live around. Though many seemed to dislike the change around them, to your dismay. Why couldn’t people get along? It’d make everything much easier for all of you.</p><p>Peaking around the corner, you observe a tall skeleton monster being beaten on the ground. They wore a black jacket, a red-orange turtleneck, with a gleaming gold tooth implanted in his upper left mandible. His appearance was edgy, you’d give him that.</p><p>There were two men and one woman, the bigger man of the two being the one to harass the skeleton.</p><p>“Seems like monsters are nothing but a bunch of vermin that should have died out a while ago. This one can’t even stand up for himself!” The man standing aside cackled, enjoying the sight with a beer in hand. The woman laughed along. </p><p>Anger rose within you. Why that was, is an absolutely great question. </p><p>You watched as the man kicked the skeleton in the skull. There was an ear shattering crack, and fine lines spread along the monster’s bones.</p><p>Fuck it, you didn’t even want to visit your shitty friend anyways.</p><p>“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” You shout, dropping your bag by the corner of the alley opening. You adjust your coat to make sure it didn’t fall off.</p><p>“Why don’t you mind your own business? No one asked you to bother us.” The woman growled.</p><p>You huffed at her. “And I’m sure that skeleton asked you to beat him up. Right.” Sarcasm was laced in your voice, almost coming out as venom. You already wanted to get out of here. But you couldn’t stand by and watch someone get their ass kicked, unfortunately.</p><p>The larger man turned to face you, and a hefty laugh traveled through his chest. “Listen, miss. We were just trying to show this monster that he can’t walk around like he owns the place.” He strode towards you, holding a hand up to reason with. “Us humans have to show them who’s boss, right?” </p><p>Seeing that they weren’t going to play nice, you sucker punched the guy. He stumbled backwards, holding his now bleeding nose. The red liquid drizzled down his face and into his hand. </p><p>“Listen, just leave the guy alone, that’s all I ask.” You reasoned, feeling dread pool in your stomach. </p><p>You just punched a guy who was almost twice your size.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>The other man didn’t seem keen on staying, not with what you had just done to his larger friend. “... Come on, let’s just go. This doesn’t seem worth the trouble, Ted.” He said, grabbing the hand of the woman besides him. She lighty protested, but let him lead her somewhat down the path.</p><p>Though it seemed that Ted wanted revenge for his crumpled up nose. “Alright, bitch.” He sneered, flicking his wrist to rid it of some of the excess blood. It splattered on the ground.</p><p>Panic settled into your body as he grabbed your wrist and slammed you against the wall. Your other arm came up at the last moment to shield your head, but you ended up collapsing nonetheless. He gave a satisfied grunt, turning his attention back to the monster, who was sitting up against the wall now. </p><p>“I think that the little whore’s made clear of what she wants to happen to you, hasn’t she? So let’s see those bones crumble to dust.”</p><p>Your head snapped up, and immediately went searching for something to help. It ended up landing on a sturdy looking pipe on the ground. You thrusted yourself up, and grasped it firmly before charging at the man. With all the force you could, you jumped and brought the weapon to meet the side of his head.</p><p>He wavered for a moment before falling to the ground. You watched blood leak down his temple. </p><p>It took you a minute to gather what had occurred. </p><p>“H… Holy shit.” You muttered, dropping the now blood splattered pipe. It clattered loudly. Looking up, your eyes met with the fear filled ones of Ted’s friends. The woman screamed at the scene before her.</p><p>“You- you killed him! You killed Ted!” The man ushered her away, and they kept running until they turned a corner and disappeared from your sight. </p><p>Your gut twisted, you honestly thought you were going to be sick as your trembling legs gave out from under you. What have you done? </p><p>Switching your gaze to the skeleton, you watched as his pupils focused on you. They were dilated now, unlike how slit they were when he had been attacked. You looked back at the dead man once more before scooting over to the monster. He watched you closely.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“you doin’ alright?” </p><p>You were caught off guard by him interrupting you. Contemplating the question for a moment, you shrugged. “I dunno. I’m kinda bleh. Never killed anyone before, so this is a first for me.” Your eyes drifted to look at his injury. “A… Are you alright? I-I don’t think your skull is supposed to be cracked like that.” You pointed to emphasize it.</p><p>He looked away for a moment, and shrugged as well. “nothin’ i haven’t dealt with. jus’ a scratch.”</p><p>“Ah.” </p><p>The alleyway became uncomfortably silent, and the skeleton gave you a light smile. You crooked an eyebrow, and he gave a small chuckle. “thanks for savin’ me. though i think you’re more rattled than i am, and i was the one takin’ a beating.”</p><p>You would’ve laughed at the pun if you didn’t want to pass out, to be honest. He didn’t seem fazed at all by the fact that you had just murdered a man.</p><p>A weight dropped in your chest as the whole situation settled onto you. You’d just killed a man. Could you even say it was self defense? Odds are that his friends would report you to the police, and you’d probably have people looking for you by tomorrow at the latest. You groaned, shoving your head into your hair. You gave a strong tug in an attempt to alleviate your panic and stress. “Oh god…”</p><p>The skeleton reached his hand up to gently grasp your wrist, which caught your attention. His eyelights had a serious light to them now. “you’re gonna end up in jail if you’re caught.” </p><p>“Well no shit, sherlock, I just killed someone-!” The skeleton brought a hand up to shush you.</p><p>“how ‘bout you come an’ stay with me? i live with my bro, but ‘m sure he won’t mind the extra human.” </p><p>You were baffled. Sure, you just saved this skeleton from being dusted (as you’ve heard other monsters call it), but him offering you a place to live? You thought that was absolutely insane. Then again, you had to be as well for ending up where you are now.</p><p>Thinking for a moment, you sigh, then give him a weak smile. “Sure. Why not? I’ve got nothing to lose.” You chuckle a bit. “What’s your name…?” </p><p>“the name’s papyrus. nice to meet ya.” He holds his skeletal hand out for you to shake. You take it as you introduce yourself. “My name’s (Y/n). It’s uh, nice to meet you as well. Thank you for not turning me in to the police.”</p><p>He grins while allowing his hand to retreat to his hoodie pocket.</p><p>Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>